To be cast form heaven
by darkman773
Summary: Naruto is an angel named Uzuen and this is his story! join us in tale of how he feels when the new baby is brought home! and how he reacts to that. his brother Sasune is shocked at his brother and his heart gets broken as his brother is cast from heaven. love of brothers and the love the have for their father this is a tragedy or a drama their is action and a great read R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this so far is what I have for my naruto angel story. I hope you like it I have put a decent amount into this story. I had a fun time thinking of way to do this story I think it will turn out good! I hope you guys like I have no idea if this will be more than a one shot so I will leave it mark as in-progress. Till further notice if I can I mite make this a full story I am still unsure. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you would like to read more read and review if you are interested in the story let me know. I hope you enjoy this story and just cause this is about God and the christen faith I hope that it dose not stop you from reading and enjoying a good story! I just wasn't to let you readers know that Uzuen the way I spell it and pronounce it are different. The way it is pronounced is uzin and the same way with sasune is sas-sun-ay. I hope you guys enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the begging God created the heavens and the earth. But that is a story that is for another time and place, but not now no now we are gathered to read about the angels. How the defection in heaven tore the creations from their father. Uzuen was the most beautiful angel in heaven he had many a brother and sisters that looked up to him. But when god created man Uzuen felt so out of place his jealousy was out of control he hated man kind ever since god created man his anger was almost palpable he was angry! God created him for what? So he could bow down to these weak creatures? Plumbing on two legs? And for what cause they were created in the very form of God? No he would not stoop to this level! It would be worse than being a human! He could not stand for this! How could he?

"Father why would you have us bow to these mortal beings?!" he asked as he looked upon the face of the divine. His brother stepped forth from the right side of Gods throne and looked at his brother with a heart full of sorrow.

"Brother why do you ask our father such trivial questions?" sasune asked ash his eyes scanned the face of his brother "It is an order from God Uzuen!" he said as he stepped back closer to the eradiating holiness. God hung his head as his sons quibbled; this is what his child was meant to do. This is was his destiny his purpose since his creation.

He loved Uzuen he did but his reason was to be the tempting vessel the start of sin of the world. Uzuen looked at his brother "Why are you defending these abominations brother?! They are below us! I refuse to bow to these lesser beings!" sasune stepped down from his father's platform and looked at his younger sibling. "Careful brother you are close to blasphemy!" he said as he waved his hand to their father. "Our father has ordered us to that is why you must!" he yelled his black wings clinching against his back.

Uzuen was taken back by his brother answer "No you have it all wrong brother! They are not worth our time! They are only their for our fathers sake!" he shook his blond head of hair. "I can not fathom why you would do this! There are corporal beings! They have nothing to do with our kind! I just can not get behind this!" Sasune sighed at his brothers rebellious intent "You can not disobey an order for our father!" he gestured to God once more "His word is absolute! None in heaven shall disobey his word!" he yelled at Uzuen.

Sasune was growing angry at his brothers disobedience his blaspheming action against their father was testing his resolve. Sasune was ashamed at his brother! His heart broke at the words his brother spoke his own determination so be a good son slowly boiling in rage at his brothers selfish words!

With his words spoken his feelings made known he Uzuen walked away from his father and brother! Uzuen stormed off to inform other angels of this unjust action, he would make others see his point of view! One way or another! He would make sure that other angels shall not follow this foolish action! His rage at the human kind was only growing more and more! "Father will regret this! I am the most beautiful angel in heaven! I do not have to bow to lesser creatures!" he swore as he gather the closest angels that were close to him.

Uzuen spread the word about these weak willed life forms God had made. His followers were now vast! He had near a legion of angels at his back Uzuen and the angels that followed marched against heaven. "Brothers today we will march against heaven and against God! We will not follow these weak willed busted creations they are below us! We were created first! The mantle of the Kingdome of heaven belongs to us! The true children of God!" he yelled to the angels gathered around him.

Now is the time that they would hold their own against their lord their maker! They would not bow to the creations of their oppressors to day they would make their own rules with Uzuen being their God! He would march against the heavens to take his own life his own free will! The humans had it and look at how they were?! Weak and simpleminded! Mankind was the straw that broke the camels back! He had gone along with their fathers orders of praise and worship! But this it was beneath them!

They were angels! The most powerful thing in existence! The solders of heaven Gods army! The protectors of heaven, this was an outrage to be forced to worship small ant like things that only wander around carelessly! Unacceptable their father had utterly cast aside their own desires and put mankind upon a pedestal! The pinnacle of the creations that god had made! His favorite things the children of God! It was hurtful to be second best to mortal beings! The shame of being put on the shelf as mere tools for god to command!

The pain was unbearable it hurt so bad! to be cast to the wayside.

Uzuen would not have it God would rue the day when he wanted them to bow the man! The shame and pain that was felt by the garrison of angels marching their way to the throne, he would set this straight! His mind would be spoke! God had to answer his questions and give his the right to rule heaven! This was what he was made for!

Sasune watched the vast group of angels approach the throne with Uzuen at the lead. "Uzuen what is the meaning of this!?" he asked. "Its simple brother! We will not bow to man! Father has made a mistake in casting our feeling aside! I will now take the throne of heaven and become a just God leaving those mortals to their fate!" Sasune was shocked he could say nothing at his brothers actions his words just stunned him! Was this really his brother? The little brother he had shown all he had known and told the story of creation to?!

"All our father wants is for you to bow to man! Brother how can you be so distraught at this! You have committed blasphemy! The one thing our father has asked you have disobeyed!" Sasune yelled out of anger and shock! "YOU DARE TURN AGAINST ME UZUEN?!" the voice of God boomed from the source of light. "I AM YOU R FATHER I AM GOD! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE SON!" he sighed as he lifted his hand to wards the group of angels before him.

"REMOVE THEM FROM HEAVEN SASUNE! YOU ARE TO BE CAST FOME HEAVEN FOR YOU BLASPHEMY!" God said with sadness in his voice. Sasune wept for his brother as he pulled his flaming sword from its sheath and lifted the blazing rod above his head. "Our father had commanded that you be cast from heaven for your transgressions!" he said as he slashed with his sword towards his brothers and sisters that rebelled against their father.

Uzuen and the rest of the angels that followed Uzuen were cast out of heaven! They plummeted to the earth their wings lit aflame as they fell from grace. Uzuen's wings had escaped the gust flame of his brothers sword but they would not help as he was cast from the loving home of heaven. The ensemble of angels brushed the earth in the cast out landed all over the Gods green earth with Uzuen landing in the garden of Eden.

Heaven sealed its gates back and the angels that gathered for the purge of the heretics wept dears of great despair at the loss of so many brothers and sisters. It would mark the loss of the beautiful angel and the legion of fallen made heaven a little colder.

Uzuen smiled at this! Not all hope was lost in their abandonment he would stain the souls of man! His last ditch effort against the almighty God! "Father I do this in your name!" he smiled a smile of great vengeance against heaven and took the form of a serpent.

He slithered his way to the woman god had created and looked at the biped animal that could speak! He smiled at the idea of sullying the greatest creation of God! He led her to the tree of forbidden fruit and tempted eve with the fruit of the tree of knowledge.

"Come eve take a bite and you will gain knowledge beyond you would have ever known! The knowledge you will gain will make life better for you and your husband!" he hissed at the naïve woman. She looked upon the ominous fruit and lifted it to her mouth and bit into the fruit and chewed the bite she had and swallowed the bitter tasting fruit. The flavor was great and bitter at the same time! She had get Adam to taste this. Her mind just seemed to unlock itself the knowledge flooded her mind!

She rushed Adam and told him the story of how she ate the fruit of the tree of knowledge. With her new found knowledge she was able to persuade Adam to take a bite of the fruit and he dome so. And like eve his mind was seamlessly unlocked!

Uzuen smiled at his triumph against God! "My father this is my last gift to you! I hope you enjoy this gift I have given you father!" he spread his wings and formed back into his angel form and stared to the heavens. He wore a smile of sick satisfaction! He had completed his goal the humans would be cursed if he was cursed to live in the woeful world cut off from the heavens then so shall man!

When God returned to earth to seek the company of Adam and eve like he had done so many time before, but this time they were no where to be seen he called forth Adam. But when Adam showed himself he covered up his body "Adam why do you cover yourself?" God asked. "because I am naked" Adam said with shame. "Adam who told you these things?" God asked. "God I ate of the forbidden tree and now I know I am naked lord." God was ashamed that he had broken the one rule that he had placed in the garden and he also knew who was the cause of his sons rebellion.

God had Sasune toss Uzuen and the rest of his angels in to the newly created black burning fires of hell. "This is your punishment for tainting the souls of man! I hope you are happy with your actions brother! It has caused a great deal of pain!" Sasune shed tears for the loss of his brothers and now they would truly be lost to heaven.

Heavens angels wept in discord and the first rain of earth was made by the tears of heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys like this and a little info here for you this story is based off the christen faith mixed with naruto I hope I did not offend any one with this story I like I said I am unsure that this is a oneshot or not but I hope you enjoy this story and just cause this is about God and the christen faith I hope that it dose not stop you from reading and enjoying a good story! My other stories are going to be updated with in the next few days

Enjoy Darkman773 and as always enjoy reading and if you enjoyed the story R&R please.


	2. Heaven update! Not a chapter

Ok! So till I can get some more ideas for this story or I feel like making a new chapter in this story I don't think that it will be anything more than a one shot. But who knows I may feel like adding a new chapter later on I am unsure of how far this will go and I am sorry for the delay of chapters but the holidays are on the doorsteps of every one an I have had an awful string of bad luck! I hope to update all my stories soon! I have felt very depressed for this last month and nothing has been going my way, I just cant seem to catch a break so I will be splitting my time up between three things. A. making videos for my youtube channel. B. post new chapters. C. dealing with life and trying to find a new job. I hope you all have a great time on FF and enjoy the reading!


End file.
